The present invention is generally directed to a mechanism for the retention and anchoring of electrical equipment to prevent damage to it during seismological events. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an anchoring and energy-absorbing mechanism for use with heavy electronic equipment such as mainframe computers. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to a mechanism and method for convenient installation and removal of electrical equipment, especially mainframe computers.
Most seismological events are small and, therefore, do not have any significant influence on the operation of various kinds of electrical equipment. On the other hand, at the other end of the seismological spectrum, major damage to buildings and architectural structures including the collapse of these structures cannot be prevented nor are there reasonable approaches for protecting equipment therein when such buildings collapse. Nonetheless, there is an intermediate spectrum of seismological events wherein damage can be done to the frame and structures of relatively heavy computer equipment, especially to equipment weighing between approximately 1,000 and 2,000 pounds, or more. Such equipment typically includes relatively large server or mainframe computers.
Within this intermediate range of seismological events, it becomes possible to provide a degree of protection which serves to increase the probability that the equipment remains operational after the event. A significant step in this direction is providing a mechanism which ensures that the frame in which the electronic equipment is disposed is not bent or fractured. Damage to the frame and to the corresponding electrical connection supported by the frame becomes more likely in stronger seismological events. These seismological events can produce destructive accelerations. As a result of this acceleration and the relatively large mass associated with certain larger pieces of computer or electrical equipment, there is a correspondingly relatively high energy imparted to the equipment structure during earthquake activities. These energies must somehow be contained so as to reduce destructive relative motions of the heavy equipment assembly.
For most purposes and locations, seismological activity is not such a problem as to require anchoring or restraint mechanisms. However, in certain critical applications such as air traffic control, retention mechanisms become much more significant and highly desirable. Likewise, in locations where seismological activity is relatively high, protection of relatively expensive electrical equipment becomes more of a significant concern.
If one is attempting to restrain relatively light weight equipment, then it is possible to employ fixed or flexible restraints having multiple degrees of freedom. However, such designs do not work well for heavy equipment. The induced motion in a vertical or horizontal direction which is permitted in a multi-degree of freedom fixed restraint system can cause damage to the equipment, frame and structure. Furthermore, simple bolting mechanisms do not always work well because of the excessive load supplied to the single joint point of attachment. Similarly, mechanisms employing either free or locked casters or wheels are unacceptable in many mid-range seismological events of the magnitude considered herein. Additionally, other flexible restraint and/or fixed restraint systems have been found wanting in terms of high stress load and their inabilities to sufficiently absorb energies induced by various motions encountered during seismological events. These motions include movement in directions other than the vertical direction. It is particularly noted that during seismological events, various twisting and turning motions may be induced as a result of the motion of the underlying earth crustal plate structures and the motions of the buildings in which the equipment is deployed.
It is also important that any mechanism for anchoring or restraining relatively heavy equipment be designed so that it is convenient to use and can be installed with ease in any number of different locations. It is also highly desirable that the equipment can be easily placed, anchored and installed in the field.